


A Day at the Beach

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [10]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, sexual suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe has plans when rain threatens his and Rosalee's day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senoritaespanola](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=senoritaespanola).



> I don't own Grimm. I don't make money from this. This is unbeta'd.
> 
> This was written for my lovely internet soulmate (senoritaespanola over on tumblr).

Rosalee stretched out, elongating her body as much as she could. The warmth of the sun on skin put her in a bit of a lazy daze. She was glad she was able to talk Monroe into a day at the beach. He wasn’t much of a swimmer and was fairly reluctant to go. But he finally caved in – it was probably the idea of Rosalee in a bikini.

Her skin was gaining a warm glow while Monroe sat happily under his new umbrella. His attention was mostly on the book in his hands, though every so often his eyes glanced over the top to look at his wife.

As time passed, Monroe started to lose interest in his book. His eyes moved over the beach, looking for other people. There were few people there to begin with. It was especially warm, but the threat of rain – an 80% chance – kept people away. By the time Monroe scoped out the beach again, he and Rosalee were the only ones there.

A little light bulb lit up over Monroe’s head and he started humming – that familiar tune about piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. Though he didn’t frequent the beach often, he still knew it like the back of his hand from living in Portland for so many years. Knowing Rosalee would wait until the last minute to want to leave, he kept his things bundled up and sat waiting for that first raindrop.

It wasn’t long before there was a rumble of thunder overhead and Rosalee was groaning.

“It should be illegal for it to rain when it’s this hot,” she said, pouting.

“I know, but we have air conditioning at home.”

“We just don’t get enough beach days.”

“I know you’re gonna hate cutting this one short, but I’m sure it’s gonna start pouring any minute.”

With a sigh, Roslaee sat up and looked around. She hadn’t noticed that they were the only ones still there. She slipped back into her shorts and pulled on her tank top while Monroe wrapped up his umbrella. They barely got their things together before raindrops started tapping them on the head.

“Ugh, shit.” Rosalee grabbed her bag and shoes and started running towards the parking lot.

Monroe grabbed Rosalee by the arm and pulls her away from the direction she’s going.

“Monroe, what’re you doing?”

“Just…c’mon.”

She rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. They ran as fast as they could, but were still soaked by the time Rosalee saw what Monroe was heading towards. There was a cave on the far end of the shore. The two duck inside, finally getting some cover from the rain, which was now coming down in sheets.

“Monroe, what’re we doing?”

“Last night you said we never do anything spontaneous. Well, now we are.”

Monroe drops his bag and the umbrella and pulls out the quilt he’d been sitting on – it was still mostly dry thanks to the bag. Then he shucks off his wet shirt and put on a smug smile.

“Monroe!” Rosalee looks outside the cave. “Someone  could walk in any minute.”

“Nah.” Monroe shakes his head. “The teenagers think it’s haunted. Besides, it’s a torrential downpour, no one’s gonna be out. We were the only ones left on the beach. I was watching out for the last, like, half hour.”

“I don’t think you really know what spontaneous means.”

“Well, this is as spontaneous as I get. Take it or leave it.”

Rosalee peels off her soaking wet tank top. “I’ll take it.” With a shake of her head, her fox-features emerge and she makes a little happy growl.

Monroe grins. “Thought so.”


End file.
